All I Want This Year
by AriellaRose
Summary: Hermione is practically by herself in her final year at Hogwarts during Christmas but of course there are still some people there, like a certain blonde Slytherin...What will happen this year?


Title: All I Want This Year  
  
Summary: Hermione is practically by herself in her final year at Hogwarts during Christmas but of course there are still some people there, like a certain blonde Slytherin...What will happen this year?..Inspired by the snow that was falling when I thought of this and since I love snow it so inspired me...  
  
Rated: PG-13 as of now...  
  
I own none of these characters of else this would probably be in one of the hp books..dir...  
  
AN: At first I was gonna write this because of a simple Christmas Challenge but then..I don't know the cold weather and little snow I got around here so far but it's still snow around here...Get??..OOh and I was gonna have this be super short but now I decided to have chapters in this story, probably not that many..As many as it takes to have possibly a semi-happy ending to this..That's about it I guess...Ohh..I hope you all enjoy this..And i guess please review...Enjoy!?!  
  
Sorry if the name is lame..I might change it, same with the chapter names...Also sorry for bad grammar, spelling errors and major typos....  
  
Chapter One: Begining Greetings  
  
  
  
*************  
  
A certain curly haired seventh year Gryffindor was all by herself for Christmas break at Hogwarts this year. Her green eyed, scar headed friend was spending the holidays with her other male redheaded, blue eyed friend. She was happy for them both; mostly the scar headed friend because she knew he had never spent a Christmas with a huge group of people who did love him. She also was hoping to be told amusing stories about how her redheaded friend tried to stop his little sister and the scar headed friend from hooking up.  
  
The Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger had found herself a comfortable little spot in the library just for those two weeks. The sun shinned even brighter now that the grounds were full of snow. The warming sunlight reflecting off the snow could be felt in her spot. This was a very good thing considering Hogwarts wasn't much warmer then the temperature outside.   
  
Currently she sat there with her notebook scribbling anything that popped into her head down. She started to write almost everything she thought down at the end of the fourth year. Thoughts of Viktor Krum and other males were mostly on her mind at the time of course. Not only were these notebooks good for spare time it gave her something to do in class when she wasn't taking notes. Considering she could remember practically everything the professor says in a lecture notes weren't that much of a must anyways. She used to take notes because she was afraid she couldn't remember certain things but in the end she mostly just let Harry and Ron use them because she knew it all already.   
  
Right now her notebook was filled with ideas about what to get Harry and Ron. At least it was but since she'd already bought there presents she was now just thinking about Christmas in general. Last year she had looked up wizard reason for celebrating Christmas which were oddly mush like muggle reasons. For wizards and witches it hadn't started out as giving to all just like most muggle reasons stated.   
  
A few hushed voices brought Hermione out of her mood of writing. She looked up and around. She started to walk to the closest bookshelf and the voices got louder. She could make out sentences when she stood right next to the shelf.  
  
She heard a girl's giggle. "I really don't think we should be going this here." The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.   
  
"Maybe you're thinking to much?" Hermione could tell that was a male and it was also familiar but she couldn't place it either.  
  
There was another giggle. "Are you saying I'm dumb?"  
  
"Now why darling would I say that?" He said it sarcastically.   
  
"'Cause you just want me for my body, my ugly horrible looking body." Hermione could practically hear the see the pout.   
  
"Lavender you have serious self esteem issues."  
  
Hermione smirked knowing now that it was Dean and Lavender; they were so adorable together.   
  
"At least I don't have a gutter mind."   
  
"Suuurrree!" He chuckled.   
  
"I don't!" It came out louder then it was probably meant to.  
  
"Jezz love don't bite my head off."  
  
"My mouth isn't even near your penis you pr-" She stopped talking.  
  
Hermione thought for two seconds she might be caught but then heard Lavender give a small, "Oh". She wanted to burst out laughing. Everyone knew lavender took a lot wrong. Her telling Dean he had a gutter mind was just wrong for her to do.   
  
"What was my reason for staying here this year? I know I told you." Dean asked in a slightly sly voice.  
  
There was that pout sound again. "To be with me because you know my parents could care less."  
  
"Shouldn't that say enough."  
  
"Yes..but for all I know that real reason could be because you have another girl friend in the muggle world and since I offered to go with you for Christmas but of course Professor Dumb-"  
  
Hermione could tell Dean kissing her cut her off. It was usually how he got her to stop talking. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to go back to her spot.   
  
Once she had her quill and notebook back in her hands she couldn't help but repeatedly write over and over again. I want a boyfriend. I need a boyfriend. After a few minutes her lines turned into a muggle Christmas song. The song was sung by an American woman whose name she couldn't recall but knew she had the cd somewhere in her trunk. She'd have to listen to it sometime this break. Since she had cast a charm on most of her electric devices she could pretty much do anything. Unforchently she didn't own a laptop so there was no web surfing for her this year unlike during the summer.   
  
Once her wrist started to hurt she read the song lines over in her head.  
  
Last night I took a walk in the snow  
  
Couples holding hands places to go  
  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
  
Santa can you hear me?   
  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
  
I sent it off and just said this   
  
I know exactly what I want this year  
  
Santa can you hear me?   
  
I want my baby, baby   
  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
  
Maybe he'll be all my hope in a big red bow  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been do good this year   
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is near  
  
He's all I want just for me   
  
Underneath my Christmas tree   
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
  
Would I be wrong for taking a peep?  
  
Cause I heard you that you're coming to town  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I really hope you're on your way   
  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
  
Oh please make my wish some true  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
He's all I want   
  
Just for me   
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
Santa's that's my only wish this year  
  
Hermione smiled suddenly remember is was a Britney Spins or something like that, that sung the song. She knew there was more to it but couldn't remember it all. She of course knew that Santa Clause wasn't real but it was still fun of her to think he was real. She still wrote letters to him then ended up just making a list for what she wants for her parents.   
  
She looked over the song again. From what she was feeling it was quite true too. She could sing this song truthfully. She'd had boyfriends at Hogwarts and in her part of London but none of them made her have weird feelings. The again her true love could be right in this school and she wouldn't know because the gods thought it not right just yet. She knew people fell in love and sometimes it took time to realize this was really it. She hadn't gotten that far with anyone yet. She was never in real love with any of her boyfriends, sure she'd made love to a few but that's because of hormones not real love.   
  
She yawned and saw Dean and Lavender walking out of the library holding hands. Last year the school had made it unesacary to wear robes or even school uniforms when a student wasn't in class. She and probably most muggle borns were the most relieved by this new rule. She wasn't a fan of robes. Sure they were fun at first but the it was like wearing a huge baggy dress everywhere and she only put of with the school uniforms because of the rules.   
  
Now of course she had a tight pair of jeans and an equally tight red low cut shirt on. A blue hoddie was over her shirt because of the temperature of course. She liked her muggle clothes much better then wizard robes and would wear them every change she had.   
  
Yawning again Hermione looked at her watch and found dinner had already been served. She stood up and gather her things before heading to the Great Hall. Once there she found because of the small number of students still at school the tables had combined into two tables. One for the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and another of the Huffelpufs and Slytherins. She saw Dean and Lavender and Luna Lovegood a few seats down and went to sit near them.   
  
She end up sitting between Luna and Dean with a boy she didn't across from her and two of his friends next to him. Once she was seated and had said her greetings to Luna, Dean and Lavender she introduced herself to the boy across from her.   
  
"Hi I'm Hermione Granger. I take it you're in Ravenclaw because I don't seem to recognize you." She smiled at him before helping herself to a roll.   
  
"You take right. I'm Zach Robert and a sixth year Ravenclaw." He nodded at her. He was in the same nice shape as Harry and Ron were but had dark blue eyes and really light brown hair that was cut in almost the same way as Ron's.   
  
She opened her mouth but.  
  
"I know how you are already, the whole school pretty much does, head girl."  
  
Hermione ducked her head and blushed a little.   
  
"Of course why would the high and mighty notice little Ravenclaws like us." The boy with dyed bleach hair that was spiked and angry hazel eyed to Zach's right said. "I'm Jesse Auto by the way." He was glaring his heart out at her.   
  
Hermione found she couldn't un lock her eyes with Jesse's till Zach spoke again.   
  
Zach rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he doesn't like this time of the year. This is Jon Crawford," Zach nodded in the direction of the boy with shoulder length red hair and extremely dark brown eyes.   
  
He looked bored but when he heard his name his head popped up and he seemed to notice Hermione for the first time. His eyes slowly traveled up what the table wasn't covering of her and when they reached her own cinnamon eyes he smirked in a sexy way at her. "Hello!" He even had a sexy voice.  
  
"Hi!" She said back. The something popped into Hermione's mind. "You look familiar, have I seen you before?"  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe in the hall ways." He took a bite of his pie then something flashed in his eyes. "I was held back two years and I'm now in my one and only sixth year. I might have been in your year at some time considering I'm turning nineteen pretty soon."   
  
Hermione nodded. "Oh!"   
  
During the rest of dinner Hermione chatted about random things with Jon and Zach while Jesse just glared. Luna said some words but was mostly off in her own little world as usual. During all of dinner Hermione fail to notice two grey eyes on her.  
  
AN: Pleast to something of other that none of you still beleive in Santa I mean it'f fun too and all but still...Sorry if I just now runined it for someone. 


End file.
